mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Spoof
This is a place where you can add funny things. Like; Omg Zaef luvs meee) Just something short and funny, you could tell jokes or just lol. Have fun! Grammar is not respected here. Please sign with your signature Duskfeather77 (talk) Flamestar22 helped me on this, please thank her. 'Dragons' Tyrath glances at the body of Attor His eyes pop out of his head, "OMG I LUV YOU ATTOR" smooch smoochie -faints- Attor BLOWS UP AND DIES. I'm aliveeee!!!!! -slapsszzz Tyrath- GET YOUR HANDS OFFA MEH YOU BIG FAT LIZARD! Tyrath cries in a corner. "I STULL WUV YOU ATTOR!" He makes a innocent face. "LEZ BE MARRIED! MUHAHA!" Niko makes a ._. face and faints. Fall noms on trout and throws fish eggs at the wall. Attor faints on Fall, "SAVE MEH ROMEO!" She starts wildly slapping Tyrath, BLAHHHHNi Niko passes out. Warrior Cats Hiddenstar is the main bae, while Amber plays Assassin's Creed.Silverstar 04:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw, the deputy of MoonClan played Halo Reach :3 Flamestar 22 15:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ziggystar made out with Janefur. RAWRARAWRWARAWRWRAWRAWR FREIDA THROWS LAMP OIL, ROPES, AND BOMBS EVERYWHERE HAYHAHAHAHAH wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ziggystar picked up a guitar, plugged it into an amp and began singing Ziggy Stardust. ---- Janefur played the drums with Ziggystar. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Ace ran around and hummed as usual. Amber scowled because she was sick of Shadestorm and love.Silverstar 17:41, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw didn't trust Amber because she's a BloodClan cat and blah. Flamestar 22 17:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber is a ninja assassin, so no-one in MoonClan knows she's from BloodClan.Silverstar 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw, even though he doesn't know, still hates Amber. Flamestar 22 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber doesn't give a poop'Silverstar' 17:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flips a table :D Flamestar 22 17:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) amber flips truck >:D'Silverstar' 17:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ziggystar goes Pete Townshend and Janefur goes all Keith Moon. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Redclaw screams at Amber and runs up a tree. Also he droesn't know who those people are. Flamestar 22 18:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Storm is the second bae, only behind Hiddenstar.Silverstar 23:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) WHY DOES HIDDENSTAR GET ALL THE GIRLS? Cuz he's soo hot, :3 No, yes, no, yes.Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes X infinity. But no one rps there, so now we all cry.Silverstar 23:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm grins at Amber and pinches her cheeks, "OOOH YOUR SO CUTE YOU BUNDLE OF LUVVV"" Kissy kissy. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber's eye twitches and she pulls an AK47 out of her fur and smirks evilly.Silverstar 23:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm falls to the ground EWW Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:00, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber shot down a plane.Silverstar 00:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) TRY THE WHO AM I GAME! Shadestorm pounces on Amber. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ziggystar made out with Janefur, not caring about anything else. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Amber blew on her rape whistle (XDDDDDDDDD)Silverstar 00:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ziggystar and Janefur ignored the rape whistle and continued to make out. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Wolves Shayla makes out with Dolphus >:3 Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 00:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Dolphus pushes Shayla away bc he doesn't even know her. He then flicks the bird at...Everyone.Silverstar 22:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Shayla looses it and starts playing, 'Let it go' Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 00:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Mythical Creatures Category:Spoofs